


Taking Control

by Cherokee62



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee62/pseuds/Cherokee62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ has had enough of Emily's attitude and decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated version of 'Taking Control' which was originally posted on Live Journal 06/01/2010. I made a few minor changes to the story and fixed some errors that had gotten past me at the time of the original post. I hope you like my version of JJ in this story, I know I had fun with her. Let me know how you liked it.

**Title: Taking Control**

**Summary** : AU:  JJ has had enough of Emily's attitude and decides to take matters into her own hands.

 **Fandom/Pairing:**   Criminal Minds -  Jennifer JJ Jareau /Emily Prentiss  
 **Author** : Cherokee62  
 **Rating:** NC-17   Sexual Situations involving women, basic smut  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count:** 4,771  
 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own these characters, just having some fun with them. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit    is being made with this story.  
 **Editing** work done by Thelightwentoff

 **A/N 1:**   Since I like smut and I like to write smut, I figured this was one challenge I just could not pass up.

 **Xposted** _:_   LiveJournal.com, FanFiction.net

Originally written June 01, 2010  Updated August 01, 2013

** Taking Control **

 

 

JJ watched as the brunette sat at the bar drinking with the team.  Occasionally, she would return a comment if spoken to directly, but for the most part remained silent.  JJ wondered what was going on in her head.  She could interact with the team as well as the next person, even give the impression that she was actually involved and invested in the conversations around her.  But when there were no eyes on her, she would slowly fade away, her eyes going dim.

 

 _“Does she really believe no one notices?”_   JJ thought.  _“It’s almost like she’s a robot, programmed to act human when activated, but goes into ‘power-save’ mode when not in motion.”_

One by one, the group broke off to do things: Morgan and Garcia to dance, Reid to talk with his "Trekkie” friends, and Ross and Hotch to play pool.  Soon, Emily sat at the bar alone, staring into her drink.  JJ stood up to move on to her favorite activity, darts, when on impulse she walked over to the brunette.

 

“Hey Em,” JJ said, startling the brunette from her brooding state.  “Having a good time?”

 

JJ watched, amazed as the switch was flipped and Emily turned to her with a bright smile.

 

“Yeah, it’s been great!”  Emily responded.  “I was just about to head home though.  Been a long day and I’m whipped.”

 

“Ah, come on, Prentiss. You can’t leave already.”

 

“Already?  I’ve been here for two hours now, that’s hardly _already._ ”  Emily replied.

 

JJ smirked, “Well, it’s the first chance I’ve had where you’ve been alone.  What’s a girl got to do to spend some time with you?”

 

“Spend some…?” Emily gulped, clearly flustered.  “Ummm, I’ve been right here, you could have joined in the conversation.”

 

“Yeah, I could have.  But that would not exactly constitute as spending some _time with_ _you_ , now would it?”  JJ teased.  “How about a game of darts?  Winner buys the next round.”  She could tell Emily was about to make one of her usual excuses, so she hurried on, “Come on, Em.  You know you have no reason to run on home.  Come play with me for a little while.  _Please?_   I’ll even buy the first round.”

                                                            ****

 

JJ went to the bar for the beers, while Emily gathered the darts for their game.  Handing Emily her beer, JJ said, “I’ll go first, ok?”

 

Emily nodded as she sipped the beer, moving back to watch JJ make her stance and aim.  She was wearing tight jeans and a red v-neck sweater.  Neither item did anything to hide her sexy shape.

 

 _“God.  Does she have to look so good doing that?”_ Emily groaned.

 

Emily was surprised to find herself relaxing and having fun, and she was enjoying making JJ laugh.  As she was returning from her turn, she motioned to JJ that she was up. As JJ moved toward the board she asked, “So, do you have a boyfriend right now, Em?” moving past, she bumped her shoulder into Emily’s and whispered into the brunette’s ear, “ _or a girlfriend?_ ”

 

Turning with a shocked look, Emily saw JJ smirk.  She waited until the blonde had finished the last shot to respond.

 

“Whoohoo!” shouted JJ.  “I win!  Looks like you buy the next round, Em.”

 

“What was that girlfriend comment supposed to mean, JJ?”

 

“It wasn’t a comment.  It was a question,” shrugged JJ.  “Come on; let’s go sit at the bar.  I need a break and you owe me a drink.”  Looking at the expression on Emily’s face, JJ sighed and smiled, “What?  Did you think it was a secret?  You really need to lighten up, ya know that?  Have you ever taken a look at how you sit?  Or walk?  Jees! You might as well put up a billboard!”

 

“Look JJ,” stammered Emily.  “I don’t know what you think you know, but…”

 

“Oh, please,” Sighed JJ.  “Just go get us a seat at the bar, okay?  I need to go pee. I’ll be right back.”

 

Walking away, JJ counted slowly to five, and then turned around.  She looked right at Emily, who was staring at her ass.  When Emily glanced up startled, JJ gave her a wink.  She laughed out loud on the way to the restroom, at the bright red blush that had burned on Emily’s face.

 

                                                            ****

When JJ returned, she found Emily seated at the bar with a drink in front of her, and a beer beside it.  She passed the beer to JJ without comment, refusing to look at the blonde.

"So," JJ said after a sip of the beer.  "You never answered my question.  Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend right now?"

"Why do you care?" Emily hissed. "And no, I don't."

Laughing, JJ shook her head.  "Oh, you are such a hard case, Emily!  Okay, let's try it this way.  We've known each other, for what…five years?  Yet, I know hardly anything about you, except you tend to brood a lot and don't ever talk about your personal life.  Now that I have you alone, let's pretend that you are a social being, and share.  Think you can handle that?"

Emily turned her head and faced JJ, "What is your point here, Jen?  Like you said, it's been five years.  Suddenly you're all interested in my life?"

"Oh, I've always been interested."  JJ replied with a smirk.  "I just figured I would give you the chance to make the first step.  But, I guess that is never going to happen, so...what's her name?"

"Whose name?" Emily asked perplexed.

"The woman who has had you all in knots?"  JJ simply replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emily took a long sip of her drink, avoiding JJ's glare.

"Okay. So that's how you want to play it,” Sighed JJ.  "Then I'll just have to be more direct.  Why are you always looking at my ass when I walk by?"

Emily almost spit out her drink at that question.  "Uhhh, who says I look at your ass?  I'm just making sure you don't trip on anything."  Emily cringed at her own answer.  Even she knew how lame that sounded.

"So just a few minutes ago, when I caught you looking, you were actually making sure I didn't trip? Is that the best you can do?  _Seriously?_ "  JJ demanded with a raised eyebrow.  "Care to try again?"

"What is the point of all this JJ?"  Emily rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.  “Fine. Okay, I am interested in someone. A woman, okay?  I've been trying to get her to notice me for a long time, and it just isn't happening.  She's just so damn straight, she can't even conceive of the possibility."  Taking her drink and finishing it in one swallow, Emily continued.  "I've been in love with her for so long; I don't remember a time I wasn't.  So when I go out with everyone, I think of my secret and it makes me angry.  Angry that I can't talk about this to any of you.  Angry that no one notices I'm in pain. Angry that she can't see what's right in front of her? Let's see...what else did you want to know?  Oh, yeah.  I did check out your ass.  It's a nice ass, always framed so seductively.  It begs to be looked at, so I look.   Sorry if I offended you.  Now if you don't mind..."

"Emily,” JJ grumbled.  "How can someone as intelligent, beautiful and interesting as you, be so damn dumb?  You're interested in someone, so you go around moping, trying to get noticed?  You're waiting for her to make the first move?  Do you have any idea how irritating that is?  Here you are this hot FBI agent.  All tough and sexy, with your confident swagger, sultry eyes and smokin' hot body,  but instead of just using all your gifts - that few people, men or women, could resist - you hang your head and sing sappy country songs while crying in your beer!"

Shocked by JJ's brutally honest remarks, Emily went on the defensive.  "You don't understand!  You have no concept of what's it’s like to want someone you can't have.  So how dare you judge me?  Do you even know what's it like to be ignored?"

"Oh, for cripes sake!"  JJ exclaimed.  "Enough already!  You're driving me nuts!  You really need to dyke up and embrace your inner butch!" 

JJ took a deep breath to calm herself. Releasing the breath, she whispered, "I guess it's up to me." 

She looked carefully at Emily, before asking, "Are you drunk, Emily?"

"What?  No, I'm not drunk."

Nodding her head, JJ replied, "Good.  Because I don't want you to forget this or blame it on the alcohol."  Standing up, JJ takes Emily's hand and says, "Come with me.  I want to show you something.  I think it may help you get your head back on straight.  I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess if I want you to ever ...  Come on."

Emily was only half listening to JJ, but when she grabbed her hand she mumbled, "Go where?  What could you _possibly_ have to show me that would make any difference?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to have some faith, and follow me."  With that JJ turned and walked out the bar.

"Shit!"  Emily hissed.   "What the _hell?"_   Getting up and following JJ, she mumbled, "This is gonna be a big mistake, I just know it."

                                                                                                ****

JJ held the door open and looked back at Emily, "Well, are you coming in or not?"

Looking unsure, Emily inquired, "Why are we at your apartment?"

Without a look back, JJ entered her apartment, leaving the door open.  Emily stepped in and closed it behind her, glancing around as if she expected something to jump out and eat her.

"Have a seat.  Make yourself at home.  This may take awhile," smirked JJ.

Taking a deep breath, JJ began, "Look Emily, I have been watching you mope and moon over this mystery person for years now.  I really don't get it.  If you want her that damn bad, what is stopping you from at least saying something to her?  You only _think_ she's straight, it's just an assumption.  You don't know, because you never asked!  Maybe she just doesn't want to be the one to take the first step, you ever consider that?"

JJ moved closer so she could look directly at Emily, "You've become so annoying about it!  You're nothing like your old self anymore.  I can't imagine why she should even give you the time of day.  Nobody is looking for someone as needy as you're coming off, ya know?"

Emily was fighting not to lash out at JJ.  She knew the blonde had no idea that she was the object of her affection, but that made the words cut even deeper.  "You don't have any idea what you're talking about JJ. This has nothing to do with being _needy._ I want to let her know, but I also don't want to freak her out.  She's my friend, and I don't want to lose that too!  I'm sorry you find it so annoying, but you have no idea how I feel about this woman!  I love her!  She is everything I ever dreamed of, but I'm pretty sure I'm not something she ever even considered.  So just lay off, okay?"

Rolling her eyes, JJ gave an exaggerated sigh, "You really think you're that hard to read, don't you?  The _mysterious Emily Prentiss_.  All of her walls and mask, keeping everyone at arm's length.  Jesus!  Sometimes I just want to head slap you!"

Throwing her hands up in the air, JJ leaned down and grabbed Emily's face, making her look at her.  "Emily, I know who she is!  I've always known.  You shouldn't have wasted so much time worrying about it. About her reaction.  For all your longing looks, and pining, you never even noticed that she looked at you the same way!"

"You can't know who she is."  Emily stammered, pulling away from JJ's grasp.  "If you did, you wouldn't be talking to me now."

"Okay.  Whatever."  JJ puffed out, frustrated.  "Let me give you some advice, okay?  You keep saying you're in love with her.  You're not.  You're in love with the _idea_ of being in love with her."  Holding up her hand to Emily, "Before you get all indignant, hear me out.  I know you have strong feelings for her, I do.  But they are not, cannot, be love.  You haven't even begun to get to know her or let her know you.  You can't love someone until you know them.  Love may come.  Heck, it may come fast and sudden, but what you feel is infatuation...lust.  I know I feel those same things myself.  But give love a chance to come on its own."

JJ paused a moment to gauge Emily's reaction to what she had just said.  Satisfied that she may have gotten through to her, she continued.  "Now, this woman.  I'm not sure how to say this, but I think it's time I put a stop to the pity party you've been hosting for years.   And I can only think of one way to do that." 

JJ closed the distance between her and Emily.  She stood so close to the seated woman that her legs were pressed up against the brunette's knees, causing her to look up with a quizzical look.

"It's me, Em. I'm your mystery woman.  I've known for a long time."

Emily rocked back in shock at JJ's words, "What?  What makes you think...I mean...JJ...?”

JJ straddled Emily's legs and sat in her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.  "Emily, can you actually sit here and tell me I'm wrong?  I see it in your eyes every day.  I see it in how you look at me, how you speak to me.  The way you watch my every move like it's some precious gift. Only _you_ think no one sees."

"Yo-you knew?  Why didn't you..." stammered Emily.

"Why didn't I say anything?"  JJ laughed, "Because you're supposed to be the aggressor, not me.  You walk around all tough and strong.  So sure of yourself and what you want.  But I kept waiting for you to tell me I was one of the things you wanted.  But you always chickened out, and then would get so morose, you shut everyone out.  Including me.   Even I can only wait so long, Emily.  Do you think you're the only one who has feelings or desires?  I have had a crush on you since the first time I saw you in Hotch's office.  But all you did was piss me off with all of the whining and breast beating."  JJ leaned closer to Emily's ear and whispered, “All it would have taken was one word, one touch, and you could have had me."

Emily just stared at her, too shocked to respond.  Her brain was running a million miles a minute _.  "She knew?  All this time and she knew?  I could have had her?  Did she just say I could have had her?  Oh, God!"_

"Still too afraid to admit it, Em?  Do I really have to come out and say it?  I guess so."   JJ looked deep into Emily's eyes and softly said to her, "Emily Prentiss, listen to me.  I'll only say this once.  I think you are the sexiest, most desirable woman I have ever laid eyes on.  I have been very patient with you.  Giving you space, letting you set your own pace.  But I can't take it anymore.  I have to know...to know what you feel like.  What you _taste_ like.  I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone, and I've waited longer than I have ever waited for anyone."  JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, pulling her closer to her lips. "I'm done waiting, Emily."

Placing her lips gently against Emily's, JJ kissed her.  Before Emily could react, JJ's mouth quickly became more insistent, more hungry, as she kissed her harder.  She let her tongue run along Emily's lips, and then pushed it firmly against them, forcing Emily to open her mouth.  As she entered the pale woman's mouth, JJ moaned in pleasure.  Her hands tangled into the long dark tresses, holding Emily tight against her lips.  As Emily started to respond to the kiss, JJ began to grind her hips against her abdomen, seeking any contact she could find.

Emily reached up and grabbed JJ's hair, running her hand through the blonde strands with a desperate need.  JJ's hands moved down to Emily's neck, massaging her, then down to her shoulders.  She was helpless to stop the moans that were escaping from her.  She had waited so long for this moment and was overcome by her lust for her friend.

JJ broke the kiss, and lowered her head to Emily's throat, seeking out the sensitive pulse point.  When her lips felt the rapidly beating pulse, she kissed, then greedily latched on and sucked hard at it.  Now it was Emily's turn to moan.  She arched into the feeling of JJ's mouth on her neck, her hands running up and down the blonde's body, resting nowhere very long.  Desperate to touch every inch of her while she could. JJ released Emily's neck with a loud popping sound, and leaned back to look at the brunette. 

Breathless, JJ said, "Are you still going to deny it, Emily?"  Emily shook her head no, eyes half-lidded with pent up desire.  "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"JJ...God.  JJ, do you know what you're doing?" Emily's voice thick and husky as she made her query.

JJ looked at her like she was a very slow child.  "I thought I had made that point clear.  I guess not clear enough for you, though."  Standing up from Emily's lap, JJ took her hand and pulled her up.  Without a word, she turned and lead Emily into her bedroom.

Turning to Emily, JJ said, "You have one second to say stop.  If this isn't what you want, you had better say so now, because I am tired of waiting for you to make a move.  Okay, time's up!"  She grabbed Emily's shirt and practically ripped it from her body, causing the older woman to gasp in surprise.  She reached down and pulled violently on Emily's pants, popping the button, and pulled down her zipper.  She placed her hand in the middle of Emily's chest and pushed, knocking her to the bed.  She quickly pulled her own shirt over her head, and tossed it to the side.  Never taking her eyes from Emily’s, she undid her bra, tossing it away.  Next came the pants and panties; they dropped quickly to the floor.  In one smooth motion, she climbed onto the bed and straddled Emily's hips.

She settled herself onto Emily, knees on either side of her waist.  Leaning down, her hair fell around Emily's face, cutting off the view of everything but JJ's face.  She kissed Emily softly, light little teasing kisses, as she looked into her brown eyes.  She felt Emily's breath quicken, as each kiss lingered longer than the last.

Reluctantly pulling away from Emily's lips, JJ sat up.  "Have I made myself clear yet, Emily?"

In response, Emily reached up to JJ, running her hands lightly across her breasts, moaning, "So beautiful."  She cupped one of JJ's breasts, closing her eyes to the overwhelming sensation, suddenly opening them wide as JJ slapped her hands away.

"Oh, no you don't!" teased JJ.  "You had your chance to have things your way, but you were too slow on the draw.  We do this _my_ way now.  Don't look so shocked, baby.  I want you. I want you so bad, I'm shaking.  But I'm not taking any chances on you chickening out on me just when it gets good."

JJ leaned back, stretching her body backwards.  Her long hair brushing the top of Emily's thighs.  She reached back and ran her hands up Emily’s thighs until she reached the natural split of her legs.  She slid her hands up between Emily's legs, moaning at the feeling of heat coming from the brunette.

Bringing her hands up to the waist of Emily's pants, she slipped her hand down under the waist band and into the moist folds.  Emily hissed and arched her back at the contact, trying to force JJ's hand where she needed it most.  JJ ran her fingers through the slick wetness, then pulled them out of Emily's pants.

Moving her finger's to her mouth, she stared into Emily's eyes while slowly licking each finger clean.

Emily stared back, wide eyed.  Amazed and incredibly aroused by the blond woman's actions.  "Jen...my God." she rasped.  A low moan escaped her lips, as JJ ran her hands over her own breasts, lightly pinching each nipple.

Reaching forward, she took Emily's hand in hers and guided it to her center.  "I want you, here!"  She moaned as she placed Emily's hand between her legs. 

Emily closed her eyes and moaned as she felt the overflowing wetness, moving her fingers over the engorged clit.  JJ pushed her hand further in until Emily could slip two fingers into her.  She cried out at the sensation and fell forward to engulf Emily's lips with hers.

Sitting slowly back up, JJ began to thrust up and down onto Emily's hand, grinding hard each time she came down.  She took Emily's other hand and placed it on her breasts, encouraging her to knead the firm mounds.

"Oh, God, JJ!  You're so wet, baby!  You feel so good in my hands! “Moaned Emily, as she became lost in the sensation of JJ's tight core riding her hand mercilessly.

JJ threw her head back and moaned loudly, as she bounced up and down on Emily's fingers.  "God!  Yes, baby!  I've waited so long for this!  Oh, you feel so good inside of me!"

As JJ moved faster and faster, Emily could feel the soft velvet walls tightening around her fingers as JJ got closer and closer to her climax.

"Come for me baby!  Please, come for me!  I've fantasized about this for so long. I need to feel you come on me.  Now, JJ!  Do it now!"

JJ began to make a low keening sound as she rode Emily faster and harder.  Emily rolled her thumb over JJ's over-sensitive clit, and pulled her nipple hard with her other hand.  JJ's body began to shake, as she gripped Emily's waist, lost in the waves of pleasure coursing through her.  She suddenly ground her hips down, pressing as hard as she could onto Emily, and screamed out her lover's name as she came.

Collapsing onto Emily's chest, JJ was panting and heaving for air, unable to speak or move.

Emily slowly removed her hand, causing the blonde to gasp and shudder.  She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and murmured sweet nothings to her as she gathered herself.

"You're so gorgeous, my love” Emily whispered.  "So fucking sexy!  That's it baby, breathe in.  I have you.  I'm not letting go."

As her breathing slowed, JJ lifted her head and kissed Emily with all the passion she could muster, leaving the brunette breathless.

"Clothes...got to...go...now!" she gasped into Emily's ear.  "Take...it all…off...now!"

Emily slid out from under her and quickly removed her pants and panties in one motion.  She yanked off her bra and rolled back into the blonde, pulling her closer to her.  She moved as if to flip JJ on her back, but the younger woman was having none of it.

"Not finished with you yet."  JJ said softly.  "I only got half of what I’ve been waiting for.  Now I get to take you."

Moving slowly down Emily's body, JJ kissed the swell of flesh of Emily's lush breasts.  She made circles with her tongue, before pulling the tight nub into her mouth and sucking.  She smiled around the dusty colored nub as she was rewarded with a moan from her lover.

She traced her fingers lightly down Emily's side, feeling the warm skin.  Her mouth following behind where her fingers had been.  As she moved lower, she skimmed her fingers up the inside of Emily's taunt thighs, causing the brunette to shiver uncontrollably.  She continued to follow her fingers with her lips, stopping to kiss and nip at the tender skin on Emily's inner thighs.

Emily felt she would go insane with the slow torture JJ was inflicting on her.  She struggled to stay quiet, to not beg, but was losing that battle quickly.  When she felt JJ lightly run her fingers through the damp curls at her center, she lost it.

"Please, JJ!  I need you, baby!"  Emily moaned.

"Oh, I think you can wait a little longer, don't you?' JJ mocked as she ran her fingers through the growing wetness between Emily's thighs.  "Mmmm, you look so tasty, baby.  Do you taste as good as you look?"

Emily could only whimper in reply, making JJ smirk.

"What’s that, baby?  Is something wrong?"  JJ teased.  "Do you want me to touch you, is that it?  Like this?"  

JJ pressed her finger firmly against Emily's clit, making her cry out in pleasure. 

"Maybe you would prefer I did this?" JJ whispered as she placed her tongue into Emily's slit, running it up and down the length of her, thrusting it into her dripping core.

Emily couldn't take it anymore; she was groaning and arching her body off the bed, senselessly begging JJ for more.

"Please, JJ.  Just do it!  I want you in me; I need you in me, now!"

JJ continued to lick and suckle at Emily's core, humming to herself.  The vibrations of the humming were almost enough to send Emily over the edge.  She felt Emily's legs straining, the muscles going tight, indicating the end was near.  She suddenly removed her mouth and climbed up the brunette's body, kissing and nipping as she went.  When she reached Emily's face, she clamped her mouth onto the older woman's lips, forcing her tongue deep into her mouth.

The taste of JJ, mixed with the flavor of her own arousal was almost too much.  Her body began to shudder as she moaned loudly.  Quickly, JJ thrust her fingers into Emily, moving them in and out quickly and roughly.

Emily's body came high off the bed as she felt the orgasm hit her like a brick wall.  Her body was no longer in her control as she thrashed and bucked under JJ.  She pulled her lips away as her head went back and her eyes rolled up in her head.  Her mouth open in a silent scream, that quickly found it's voice, as she screamed JJ's name over and over, until she collapsed.

JJ slowly slid off of Emily's body, and pulled the brunette into her arms.  She kissed her lips, over and over as she lightly stroked her back.  As her lover began to come down, JJ whispered to her, "You are amazing, sweetheart.  Everything I dreamed you'd be."

Emily kissed her deeply, sighing at the feeling.  "You're just so beautiful, JJ.  I never dreamed you would want to be with me like this."

"And to think," JJ said with mock anger, "We could have been doing this for years.  You have a lot of missed time to make up for, my gorgeous friend!"

Emily looked into crystal blue eyes, and was overcome by feelings for this amazing woman.  "God, I was so stupid JJ.  I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, I know you will, baby” JJ giggled.  "And you'll be starting tonight.  After you rest, and get yourself together, I expect you to make me scream again and again.  I told you this would take a while, and I have all night!"


End file.
